The present invention relates to a method of mounting a metal band about a cover plate and to an assembly formed by such method.
The present invention more particularly is directed to such a method for forming such assembly for use as a sliding plate with a sliding gate nozzle for controlling the discharge of molten metal from a vessel, and whereby the plate can be mounted on a supporting frame by means of releasable clamps acting on the metal band mounted about the periphery of the sliding plate, for example a ceramic sliding plate.
The prior art includes a number of such assemblies and methods for the formation thereof, and particularly for use in a sliding gate nozzle arrangement. It is necessary to provide a metal band about the ceramic cover plate, since the releasable clamps for mounting the cover plate would destroy the ceramic cover plate if applied directly thereto. However, in the past the encasing of the cover plate with a metal band has required an expensive reworking of the periphery of the plates in order to avoid stresses due to differing shrinkage forces during use of the assembly, i.e. during use to discharge molten metal from a vessel.